The Fallen Rising
by ThatFandomGirl
Summary: There are two girls. Their names are Lapsa, and Nivea. Both are outcasts, the mixed blood of a Shadowhunter a Greek God. What happens when they meet? With a bounty over their heads as the only successful demigod children of a Shadowhunter, they're powerful, and priceless. But enemies lurk in every corner, and traitors are within their midsts. [New fanfic. Incomplete]
1. Prologue- Strength

**Prologue- Strength**

The cold wind stirred up a pile of leaves, scattering them through the air. Three figures emerged from the shadows, halting in front of each other. They paid no need to the celestial event happening in the sky, as thousands of stars fell to the ground below.

The first figure pulls back a hood, revealing golden hair, golden eyes, and perfectly tanned skin.

The second figure's face becomes clearer once it's closer to the light, showing fiery red hair and bright green eyes that shone in the dim light.

The final person takes off his hood as well, showing a man with black hair, and clear blue eyes, his eyes furrowed in worry.

The golden eyed boy spoke first. "You have called the Nephilim, Oceanus. Why would a Greek god like you do so? And such a powerful one at that."

"I have a daughter, Jace,"the man called Oceanus responds.

The girl with the fiery red hair speaks up. "Then why are you so nervous? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"No. She... she is not purely demigod. Her mother is a Shadowhunter, and I am a god of the ocean... She will be a beacon to both monsters and demons, so I ask you to take her in and take care of her, Clary... Please. Just don't tell her who I am." His eyes showed a hint of desperation, which Clary noticed.

"Why don't you send her to the camp? Shouldn't it be safe?"she asks.

"No. There are many other children, and I'm afraid she cannot control her own powers. Teach her." He holds out the bundle of cloth that he had been previously hiding, pushing back the corner of a blanket to reveal the face of a baby girl.

Sharp intakes of breathe pierce the air as they look at the tiny child. A swirling pattern was forming on the side of her head, and finally stopped. It was a rune of Strength, and they saw the girl open her eyes. Startling blue eyes met green and gold ones, and both Clary and Jace silently agreed to take care of the baby.

Oceanus turned to leave, but hesitated at the last second. "Her name... is... is Lapsa." Jace nodded, thinking that she was named because of the falling stars that shot across the sky.

But Oceanus named her for the sinking feeling in his heart as he left her alone, and without any real parents.

Author's Note: I know the prologue is kind of short, but most prologues are shorter than the actual chapters.


	2. Chapter 1- Lapsa (Fallen)

**Chapter 1~ Lapsa (Fallen)**

_Lapsa's POV_

13 years later...

**-x-**

I gazed out of one of the many windows in the Institute, sitting on a chair. A small pile of books were by my feet, for reading later on.

No, I wasn't focusing on the bright blue sky, the way the regular mundane children laughed and ran with their friends.

I was watching a cloaked and hooded figure silently approaching the doors of the Institute.

The mundanes were ignoring him, so he must have been using a glamour. Determined to find out who the stranger was, I crept down the stairs and into my room, where I had set up a small system of thin wire tubes that transmitted sound to my earpieces. I had set them up in the living room, the dining room, the training room, and the library.

The clever little device ran through the walls, completely obscured. I selected one of the earpieces and listened in on the library. Voices trickled through the tube and into my audio field.

"...ver. We can't send her off on a mission yet! She's too young. She only _13_ for God's sake!" It was Clary.

Then came a voice that was unknown to me. "But she must. We need to keep the peace with those fairies in the forest, and no one else is available, Clarissa. Jonathan is on another mission, and you are needed to run the Institute here. There is no one else close enough to help, and familiar enough with the ways of the faë here."

I heard Clary's weary sigh of resignation and an annoyed answer. I got up, excited, and brooded over what was going to happen.

_I'm going on my first mission! I've been waiting forever. What are the proper ways of faeries again..._ I thought. I scrambled over to my pile of books in the library when the visitor left and picked out a thin paperback book about the faë.

A while later, the door opened and Clary stepped through the gap. My adopted mother sat down next to me and smiled faintly. "Lapsa, you're going on your first mission."

I tried to pretend to be surprised, really, I did, but I just couldn't. A small "I know," escaped from my lips moments before I decided to keep it shut and feign astonishment.

Clary gave me a stern look that told me that she had figured out I had been eavesdropping. She chided me gently on the subject and let me go back up to my room to get what I needed. After all, I wasn't going to go that far. Just a quick taxi to Long Island Sound, meet some faeries, kill some demons, and leave. That was it.

But as a teenager, I have always found trouble. Or has trouble always found me?

**-x-**

_Nivea's POV_  
•

I sat on the porch of the Big House, playing around with some snowflakes in my hand. Being a half-blood child of Khione, I was pretty much shunned from the rest of the camp because of the fact that my mother was a supporter of Gaea in the Giant War. In fact, her last words to me before she disappeared was: "Take my revenge on the Olympians." It didn't help that many of the campers fighting had heard. So they consider me a soon-to-be-traitor and a dangerous enemy.

Chiron cantered over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He's probably the only one who doesn't blame me for what my mother did. "Nivea, come inside." The weight of his hand leaves my shoulder and I stare at Thalia's Pine before getting up and following him.

I plop down on the couch and stare at him expectantly. "Well? What is it? Last time I checked, no one wants me here."

Apparently, he wasn't in the mood to argue, and ignored my comment. "Nivea, you are almost 14, and it's time you went on a quest. You need experience on the outside world, and I currently need something to be done about the monster activity in Brooklyn. Percy and Stella will go with you. You shall leave tomorrow morning."

I would bet anything that Chiron made those two poor souls come with me.

**-x-**

_Lapsa's POV_

The next morning...

**-x-**

I walked out of the Institute and glanced around. _Brooklyn is nice... I'll hang around there for a while before heading to Long Island Sound_, I thought. I walked around the streets of Brooklyn and paid a little bit of money for a sandwich. Sitting down to eat, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I sighed and got up, tearing off a few bites before throwing it away and going down a dark alley where I saw the figure disappear in. The person turned to face me when the noise of traffic had faded away. I beheld silvery blonde hair and icy blue eyes, matched with skin as pale as snow. Wondering if she was one of the faë because she could obviously see me, I raised my voice and called out,"Hey! By any chance, are you one of the faë?" I slowly lifted my seraph blade, which was shining brightly in the darkness.

Her hair swished around in the brittle cold air like a whip and she looks at me coldly before saying,"What the hell is a faë?"

Involuntarily, I took a step back. I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice as I replied,"Oh... So you're not a faërie then... And not a Shadowhunter. But you can see me. Are you a mundane with the Sight?"

"What the hell is a Shadowhunter? I am a half-blood,"came her terse reply.

I narrowed my eyes. "If you are not a mundane, and clearly not a Downworlder, then you have to be a Shadowhunter, but you don't have any runes."

"What the Hades are _runes_?"she glares at me in turn. "You're confusing me."

Whatever a halfblood is, I guess they can see through glamours too. Peculiar. I turned to face her. "I'm on Conclave business to meet with the Seelie Queen. Why don't you come along?"I asserted, trying to sound friendly.

Her response is hesitant. "Okay..." She pauses for a moment. "Do...do Shadowhunters have powers? Just asking because I might be a Shadowhunter...but not including Shadowhunters... I am the daughter of Khione, the goddess of ice and snow."

"Khione? Do you mean the Greek gods who ran around and sent their children to death? My father told me that they died out..." Curiosity piqued my gaze. "What's strange is that I've never met half-bloods before."

"I could say the same about Shadowhunters. Demigods usually shun me..."she replies, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Then why don't you we get you acquainted with the Seelie Queen?"  
**-x-**

**Author's Note:**_ I'm not exactly fast when it comes to writing, so I suppose this will be the only chapter for a while. Please don't expect me to listen about what you think should happen. It will happen the way it want it to happen. If you don't like that, fuck off._


	3. Chapter 2- Nivea (Cold)

**Chapter 2- Nivea (Cold)**

_Nivea's POV_

_I never guessed that I could find a friend. Perhaps this is because I never bothered or tried.  
~From her journal_

**-x-**

I stared at this other girl with black hair and blue eyes. She felt familiar, as if we were alike. But that is impossible. We are not alike. Then her voice rings out,"Then why don't we get you acquainted with the Seelie Queen?"

It jerks me out of my stupor. "Who's the Seelie Queen?" I ask.

"She is the queen of the nicer fairy court. She's vicious, cunning, and she like to tear people on the inside, emotionally."she adds cheerfully.

Her cheerfulness catches me off guard, and I decided to try. "I would hate to meet the other fairy court. I'm called Nivea. What about you?"

"Lapsa. My name is Lapsa." There is silence for a moment, but then she continues,"Now that I think about it, why are you here? I don't usually find half-bloods wandering dark alleys in the afternoon. In truth, I don't find half-bloods at all."

"Oh, I'm on a quest. I have to deal with some monsters nearby. Lots of them. But we don't know what kind of monster they are."

"Describe them for me." She leans against the wall and looks at me out of the corners of her eyes lazily.

"Some of them have stingers on their tails, others have really sharp claws or horns, all of them are hideous."

"Sounds like demons to me. That would be my department. The Seelie Queen can wait. She won't be happy, but she will." She stands up straight and takes out a metal square, with elegant symbols on it. One of the runes flares up, and she looks straight at the wall in front of us. "Well, I suppose the demons are closer than I thought. Into the building we go."

She takes out a white, opaque stick, and she draws a curious symbol on a locked side door. She says,"Open," and it swings in, allowing us to pass through. She jams it in her pocket and walks in, her boots creaking against the aged wood underneath in the shabby apartment we just broke into.

I heard movement above us and Lapsa froze. She silently stalks to the base of the stairs, and quietly drew her sword out of her sheathe. She motions for me to come, and I draw my sword as well. I step forward, but the floor creaks. I freeze, and so do the demons upstairs. Then comes the shuffling noise of a whole lot of demons moving down the stairs.

"Holy shit,"I hear Lapsa murmur. And I couldn't agree more.

**-x-**

_Lapsa's POV_

_What I do was an escape from life for me. But I didn't know what life really was.  
~From her journal_

**-x-**

Ok, so what I was planning didn't go the way I wanted. But there's always a Plan B: Run like Hell.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, and we made a run for it, weaving through the now empty streets as night started to fall. We were _so_ dead.

We sprinted for a while before we started to tire. I could still here the demons behind us. I pulled Nivea to a stop, because running wasn't doing anything. Tossing her one of my sheathed seraph blades, I got out my whip and held the other seraph blade in my right hand. Together, we waited for the horde of demons to descend on us.

It didn't take long. They don't tire quickly. They charged, and we waited. I seriously hoped that she was good at fighting. If she wasn't, we would be so screwed.

I stabbed the first demon in the heart and whirled around to face another and slash at its throat. It dodged to the side, only to be impaled by Nivea's blade. I whistled. "Not bad."

She smiled slightly and replied before whipping around to continue fighting,"I could say the same about you."

We continued to fight for what seemed like ages. A demon opened a cut on my shoulder. Another one wounded me on my left knee. A slash on my arm. A strike aimed for my head that I blocked. The world moved in a colorful blur, but there were more. They seemed endless.

My arm burned painfully. I could hear Nivea panting behind me. The demons closed in, but at the last second, an arrow whipped by and thudded into the neck of a demon, and it dissolved. Arrows continued to rain down on them until none were left. I looked up.

My uncle Alec was standing there, smiling at me.

**-x-**

**Author's Note:**_ I suppose some of you think that my chapters are too short. I don't give a shit._


	4. Chapter 3- Uncle Alec

**Chapter 3- Uncle Alec**

_Lapsa's POV_

_Who ever thought that it was possible to fit in when you never have in your life?  
~From her journal_

**-x-**

There he was. My Uncle Alec. His blue eyes were still bright, and his aim was still true. He walked down the slope and stood in front of us. _By the Angel... If Uncle Alec is here... then Father must be here too... along with Will_, I thought.

His voice breaks me out of my reverie. "Lapsa, care to explain what in the world you are doing here? And why you are here with a mundane girl?" His voice sounds calm, but I know he's furious at me. I disobeyed orders, haven't talked to the Seelie Queen yet, and he thinks I brought a mundane girl into a demon fight and gave her a weapon. Nivea glances at me questioningly.

"For starters, I'm not a mundane. And in our defense, we were attacked first." His gaze switches to look at her, and he seems throughly surprised. He whispers something I couldn't hear, and turns to me once again. "Very well then. Both of you, come with me. We're going back to the Institute, and Jace will want to talk to you, Lapsa."

I wince. Father wasn't going to be happy that I didn't talk to the Seelie Queen. Neither would Clary. "But I wanted to show Nivea around..."I complained.

His answer was short and exasperated. "No."

So we walked to the nearest street, called a taxi, and got in. The ride was in complete silence. Very awkward, and very quiet. When we arrived at the Institute, which was disguised as the old run-down church, Nivea gasped. Of course. She could see past the glamours. Honestly, I was surprised she didn't even see the world of shadows at all until now. Where had she been her entire life?

We walked inside and entered the bird-cage/elevator. When we arrived at our destination, my dear older brother, Will, was waiting for us. He grinned. "Hey, Lapsa. I heard you brought a mundane into a fight."

I rolled my eyes, clenched my hand into a fist, and raised it, punching him in the jaw. He jerked back not in pain, but in surprise. Much like our father. "She's not a mundie. The seraph blades worked for her."

Uncle Alec pulls me back and orders Will to take Nivea to a guest room. He drags me down a different hallway, though, and into the dining room. Inside, my foster parents are waiting for me.

"I would like you to explain me what exactly happened on an easy trip to Long Island Sound, how you never got there, and dragged a Shadowhunter who didn't even know what she was, into a fight?"Jace asks, disbelief ringing in his voice.

"Well, she needed help because she was on some sort of quest from someone to deal with some 'monsters' that I told her were actually demons. They were really close, so I decided to help her. But then my plan kind of went haywire, and we ran for it, then they caught up with us, so I gave her one of my seraph blades, we fought the demons, and then Uncle Alec killed the ones still there, and now we're here." What surprised me was that I said that all in one breath.

Clary, instead, looks worried. "Lapsa, you have gashes in your arm, and your clothes are covered with demon blood. Go to the infirmary and rest, along with your friend."

"Alright..." I was suddenly reminded of my wounds, and as I turned around to leave, pain lanced through my body and I gasped in surprise. I felt consciousness leaking away as I fell to the floor.

-x-

Author's Note: I know I haven't posted a chapter in forever, but excuse me, I have school, and I was grounded for not having straight A's. Don't expect me to post every week. I will sometimes post a lot, like during summer vacation though, so check back every once in a while.


	5. Chapter 4- The Half-Bloods

**Chapter 4- The Half-Bloods**

_Stella's POV_  
•

Percy and I had followed Nivea through the crowds, but we had lost her. I looked at him helplessly.

"What now? We need to find her," I stated. He nods absentmindedly, and I punch his chest. He snaps awake, and immediately his hand goes to his pocket, where his pen, Riptide lies.

"Wake up, Fishface. We need to find Nivea,"I snapped.

"Alright, let's go then." He walks down the streets, pushing through the milling crowds of passerby. I wove my way through the throngs after him, and we came to a stop, staring as a scene unfurled before our eyes.

Nivea was walking with a girl about her age, flanked by an adult, who had a crossbow out and ready to fire. Her pale blonde hair shine brightly in the sun as she walked, talking with the other girl. Their voices couldn't reach us from our perch up high in the hill, but I moved to follow her, Percy right behind me.

They entered an old, run-down church, Percy and I right on their heels. But when we walked in, no one was there. "Hello?" My voice echoed through the empty room, and I turned as I heard something fall to the floor. Suddenly, the room changed before my eyes and I'm standing in a huge room, with an elevator at the edge. I glanced at Percy and walked up to it, jamming my finger on the UP button. The doors slid open, and I entered the space.

**-x-**

Percy's POV  
•

I watched as Stella entered the elevator. Honestly, I didn't really want to be here. I was making plans to go out with Annabeth today, but I had to cancel to go on this quest. Reluctantly, I followed her in and we waited as the elevator started to ascend. Bored, I looked around at the walls of this enclosed space, finding it in detail much like a bird cage.

With a ding, the elevator opened, and I beheld a small room, which branched off to other rooms, each one down a different hallway. Voices floated through the air from one of them, the one off to the side, and together, Stella and I trotted through it. A fat Persian cat greeted us and yowled. The talking abruptly stopped, and a girl with black hair came out of the door and looked down at the cat, not noticing us yet. "Church, what's wrong?" The cat growled, and slowly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pen. She turned to face me just as I uncapped it and held the tip of the blade to her throat.

"Where's Nivea?" I ask evenly. She turns to look at me, and I glimpse warm brown eyes before they darken under the shadows. I press the blade in harder. "Where is she?"

The girl strikes out faster then a viper. Her hand darts to her waist and slides a dagger out of her belt, batting Riptide away with a quick stroke. Her next stroke brings the dagger to my throat, and her smile is poisonously sweet now. "First of all,_ no one_ threatens me like that when they hold a sword to my throat. Second of all, if I call out right now, you will be removed from premises. Finally, what in the world do you want with our guest?"

Stella draws her sword and the black-haired girl digs the blade in a little deeper. Blood trickles down my throat. "Put your sword away," the girl orders. She turns to face me again. "If you want to see her, that's fine. But it's a matter if she wants to see _you_. Follow me."

Her hand drops to her side and she sheathes her dagger. She pushes past me and I follow her down a different hall. She stops at a door and knocks in it. "Hey, Nivea! It's me, Sicily. There's two people here to see you."

A reply comes from the door. "Percy? Stella? Is that you guys?" The door opens, and Nivea is standing there, wearing fresh black clothes. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot about both of you!"

I blinked and stared at her. "Um... Nivea? Could you explain why this very dangerous girl with the black hair pointed a knife at my throat can see me?"

"First of all, you're in the Institute, and you pointed a sword at my throat. It's hard to miss. Second of all, my name is Sicily Lightwood." Her face lights up into a smile, and she holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Percy. You too, Stella."

"Wait... How do you know our names?" Stella speaks up.

"Nivea just said them. I took a random guess on who's who."

I turned to Nivea. "So... What are you doing here? Shouldn't we be heading back to camp?"

She looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I made a promise earlier to stay for a month. I'll see you guys later. Tell Chiron I'll be back soon. Now leave." She shuts the door, leaving me gaping in the doorway.

"You heard her. Leave. And you'd better keep this a secret. Tell your Chiron what you want, but you'd better not reveal anything about what's here. Have a great day!" Sicily shoves us out the door, and the grand building disappears, replaced by the rundown church once again.

**-x-**

_Stella's POV_  
•

Getting kicked out of that building by Nivea wasn't something I was expecting. But what could we do? So Percy and I walked down the streets until we saw a cab, and we called it over. I took a twenty and a five dollar bill out of my pocket and handed them to the driver. "Long Island Sound. You can keep the change if you get us there fast." He shrugged, took the money, pressed the pedals, and dropped us off at the strawberry farm.

We got out of the cab and headed into the boundaries of the camp as the taxi sped away. Chiron was waiting for us, and the question he asked was what I had dreaded. "Where's Nivea?"

**-x-**

**Author's Note:**_ I don't really like this chapter. I really don't. I didn't get to put in as much information as I would have like to. Don't worry though, I suppose I will put it in in the next chapter. City of a Heavenly Fire is coming out, along with the Blood of Olympus. It's gonna be a year of the feels._


	6. Chapter 5- Demon Poison

**Chapter 5- Demon Poison**

_Nivea's POV_  
•

I shut the door on Percy and turned away from it sadly. Voices drifted through the walls and then I heard the shuffle of feet on the wooden floor as they turned away and left. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes and sleep claimed me.

I woke up later to an incessant pounding on the door. I threw off the sheets and opened the door. Sicily was standing there. The daughter of Isabelle Lightwood, who, by the way, was on a trip in Idris, had been introduced to me earlier in the day.

Her face was solemn as she announced,"Lapsa got demon poison in her blood. She just passed out, and she might not survive."

I stared at her. "Where's the infirmary?" I muttered. She points in a direction and I push past her and run towards it. Was my one an only friend I've ever made going to die, the day I met her? The Fates couldn't be that cruel, could they?

**-x-**

_Lapsa's POV_  
•

My dreams shifted around in my mind, becoming darker and darker as time passed. How much time had passed though? In the depths of my consciousness, there were no clocks to tell me how long I had been asleep.

Suddenly, a golden thread came into view and I grasped it. It pulled me up until I gazed at a battlefield. There were bodies everywhere, and glazed eyes stared blankly up at the sky. Blood covered the dry plain, and fires raged across the fields. A dark figure materializes several yards ahead, a tall man, with a cloak of darkness and burning red eyes. He stares at me, and the hatred on his face sends a chill through my spine. Then his face relaxes, becoming neutral and unmoving. Slowly, he approaches me, stopping a foot away from me. In a voice as soft as snow, he asks, "Do you remember me, Lapsa?"

**-x-**

_Nivea's POV_  
•

I burst into the infirmary, and scan the rows of beds for Lapsa. When I see her, I dash to stand next to who I supposed was her father. Golden locks framed his face, with golden eyes to match. In the sunlight, they burned as if they were alive.

"Umm... Is Lapsa gonna be ok?" I asked nervously. She was tossing and turning in the bed, and occasionally crying out. I felt sorry for her in her restless sleep.

"She's experiencing what I had experienced as a child. Something dark has entered her mind. We can't do anything about it without permanently damaging her mind. All we can do is wait, and see what happens. She won't die though." Her father's face is grim.

So we watched as Lapsa fought her own war in her mind, helpless to do anything.

**-x-**

_Lapsa's POV_  
•

"Uh..." Honestly, nothing came to mind as I saw that man. He seems to realize this and smiles.

"Of course you don't remember me. The last time I saw you, you were a bawling infant. Very well then. I am _Khaos_. The god of chaos, the emptiness under the pits of Tarturus, and in your world, young Shadowhunter, Sammael himself."

He notices when I tense, because he chuckles. "Oh no, don't worry. I won't attack you. I can't kill you in a mere dream. Besides, I want you to stay alive. You'll serve my purposes very well."

"I won't serve you. _Ever_." Suddenly, everything becomes fuzzy and he sighs.

"The demon poison is leaving your system. I'll have to leave. I can only appear with some demonic energy inside of you. But remember this one name for me." He smiles wickedly. "Remember the name of Starfall."

With that, he vanishes, leaving me standing alone on a battlefield. "Um... Hello? I need to wake up, I want to wake up in fact." A table appears in front of me. There's a plate on the table with a cookie in it.

A note on the table reads, _If you want to wake up, have a cookie_. I glance at the cookie and wrinkle my nose. _Almonds_. I _abhor_ almonds. But I pick up the cookie anyways and take a bite. The ground falls away beneath me as I swallow, and I jerk awake on a bed in the infirmary.

The moon is up, and I can see in the pale light it gives off. Nivea was sleeping in a bed nearby, her breathing soft and even. She looked peaceful when she slept. A digital clock nearby read **2:58**. Then a thought struck me. I would be turning 14 tomorrow.

**-x-**

**Author's Note:**_Yeah, I know it's really short, but I'm in a rush to post right now before I go to school. Yes, there will be more chapters due to the short length of the chapters I'm posting right now._


End file.
